


One Night with Number Two

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blame Allison, Dont Trust Allison Hargreeves, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairly Innocent Diego, Hot steamy sex, Improper use of powers, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Summary:  You return to your home town after Reginald Hargreeves dies and your plans to pay your respects don’t go as expected.Warnings:  this story involves NON-CONSENSUAL SEX (but it’s written sort of like dub-con/sex under the influence) but it definitely has consent issues.  Smut





	One Night with Number Two

When you heard Sir Reginald Hargreeves passed it was time to head home. While calling the man a dick was an understatement he was part of your childhood and always supported your parents.

The man had particular tastes when it came to everything, including his food, and would only use your father’s butcher shop for any cut of meat. His orders not only kept the business afloat but also put you through college and grad school. Even if he was never nice to you, your family owed his.

Were they even a family? He kept such a tight leash on them, but there was one who always accompanied him when orders were placed or picked up.

_“Hi Y/N.” A thirteen-year-old boy ran up to the counter._

_“Number two, don’t concern yourself with the proletariat.” Sir Hargreeves tapped his cane. “I need extra steaks this week. Two strips, four filets….”_

_Reginald continued on with his order, but your eyes glanced to number two. His eyes were wide as he stared right at you. It made you so uncomfortable, you didn’t want to draw any ire from his father._

The memories were like ghosts, surrounding you and playing out right in front of your eyes.

_“Hi Y/N.” The voice had dropped, but even at sixteen, he didn’t try to hide the love-sick puppy look. “Want to see a new trick?”_

_“Umm…can I take your order?” You picked up the pad of paper, still not sure what you ever did to draw Diego’s attention._

_You glanced up and screamed as a knife whizzed by your ear. Your entire body shook, unsure if you had been stabbed and couldn’t feel it from shock._

_“Number two!” Sir Hargreeves walked in the door. “Nobody likes a show-off. Y/N is not impressed and neither am I.”_

_“Sorry.” Diego stared right at you, not caring about disappointing his father. “Don’t worry Y/N. I’d never hurt you.”_

_“Get back to the car Number two.” Reginald turned his attention to the counter. “Today I would like seven chicken breasts, two pork loins…”_

_You didn’t look or listen to either of them as your body continued to shake with fear._

Of course, there were other times the Hargreeves came into the shop, sometimes Diego would try to make small talk, but you never wanted that either.

_“Good afternoon Y/N.” Diego ran right up to the counter. “I missed you the last few times. Were you at school?”_

_“Yeah.” You nodded and went to grab an order sheet._

_“Today is my birthday.” He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m eighteen now, a man.”_

_“Oh?” You waited for his father to walk in. “Happy birthday.”_

_“Do you want to go out with me? To celebrate?” His smile grew to show sparkling white teeth._

_“No.” You blurted out the answer without thinking._

_His smile dropped and he looked at the ground. You felt a pang of guilt, but not enough to change your response._

_“Maybe some other time then?” He rolled his shoulders and put on another grin, but you could see the pain behind his eyes._

_“Maybe.”_

You noticed the pain in his eyes then, but it made you realize he always carried it, pain was life for that man, and you craved a more pleasant experience.

_“Y/N.” The door chimed and you looked up to see Diego._

_The Umbrella Academy had disbanded, but still, he stayed in the city. Out of all the members he was the one you wished would leave the most._

_“Hello.” You grabbed your pencil, ready to take his order and speed along your interaction._

_“I heard a rumor, you’re going away to school?” He shoved his hands in his pockets, even though he was twenty now he still had the same mannerisms from his younger days._

_“That’s right.” You held your chin high and relaxed your shoulders, not trying to show how freaked you were that he knew._

_“Springland has a low crime rate. It’s a good choice. You’ll be safe there.” He dipped his head and locked eyes with you._

_A tremor went through you. Not over the stature of the man or what he was capable of, that he knew the city you were headed to and his approval felt more like a threat._

Your parents told you he still frequented their shop and asked about you every time. They never understood why you wouldn’t give the man a chance. They also didn’t understand why you never returned home unless you had to and then avoided working the shop at all costs.

Fear was probably the easiest answer. To them, Diego was a gentleman, but to you, there was always something more sinister beneath.

You had walked passed The Umbrella Academy home millions of times but never stepped foot inside. As you raised your hand to knock you hoped that stayed true. That Pogo would take your condolences and send you on your way, but in your gut, you knew a certain member of the academy wasn’t going to let you get away so easily.

The sound of your knock echoed across the doors. You debated on setting the flowers on the stoop, knowing you weren’t going to knock twice.

When you bent to drop the bouquet the door flung open. You glanced up to lock eyes with a face you hadn’t seen in years.

“Not interested. We’re in mourning right now, are you that insensitive?” Number four popped a hip as you stood up. “Wait, you look familiar. Flower girl?”

“You look like shit.” Again word blurt hit you and you covered your mouth.

His jaw dropped and you watched his glossy eyes try and place you.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that your father just died.” You held out the flowers.

“Klaus who is it?” A melodic voice came from behind him.

“A sassy bitch.” His eyes ran up and down your body. “But someone who actually speaks her mind, unlike anyone else in this hellhole.”

The door pulled open all the way and you sucked in your breath. She was more beautiful in person. Allison Hargreeves had long dropped the nickname Number three.

“Y/N. You look great.” She stepped outside and gave you a hug.

You were shocked she knew your name. In fact, you didn’t think any of them outside of Diego would remember you.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Allison pulled away and you handed her the flowers. “Your father carried quite an impact.”

“Y/N…now I remember, Diego’s little obsession.” Klaus leaned against the doorframe. “I understand why he liked going to the butcher so much, tell us, did he ever get that strip steak he was after?”

“Klaus.” Allison elbowed him and moved to block him. “Ignore my brother. We’re sort of having a little remembrance party inside. Do you want to come in?”

“I’ve gotta get going.” You pointed your thumb behind you.

“Nonsense.” Allison grabbed your hand and pulled you inside. “Everyone will be so excited to see you.”

Even if you wanted to resist she was moving to fast for you to respond. It was an irrational fear, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that as soon as you crossed the threshold you were being led to your doom.

Shouting filled the house. They were muffled by the many walls, but it was undeniable.

“Are you sure this is a party?” You looked back at the door.

“Things between siblings get a little heated at times.” Allison put her arm on the small of your back and guided you forward.

“The only way to survive being a Hargreeves is to party all the time.” Klaus scooped up a bottle of vodka sitting on a random table.

“I can’t stay long.” Run. Get out of here. That was all your brain screamed. “Just a quick hello.”

“In and out.” Allison smiled and nodded.

The shouting grew closer and even though you couldn’t make out the words you recognized one of the voices. Diego was here. It had been ten years since you’d seen each other. He wouldn’t pay the slightest attention to you now. You were sure of it.

Klaus moved ahead and pushed open the door.

“Attention fellow Miserables, we have a guest.” The addict did a bow as Allison walked you into the room.

There was drinking involved, but this did not look like a party. Vanya sat on a couch with her hands folded in her lap. Klaus lay down on another, crossing his ankles. Your vision had no other choice but to look at the center.

Luther was larger than you remembered, but his eyes narrowed on you with annoyance. You weren’t wanted here. You looked to the next person knowing who it would be. Diego’s features went from anger to softness. His eyes widened and lips parted. There was no doubt he remembered you.

“Y/N,” he spoke in a whisper, but the room had grown so quiet it may as well have been a scream.

Everyone was staring at you, but none as intently as Diego. You were that little girl all over again, stuck behind the counter unsure what you had done to draw this attention. You squeezed the bouquet and snapped back to reality.

“I brought flowers.” You held them out. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Diego took three huge strides and he was right in front of you. “That’s very kind.”

“Why don’t you put them in some water.” Allison was still touching your back.

Diego took the flowers and you dropped your eyes. Thankfully he walked back into the room, giving you an out without having to walk past him.

“I have to leave.” You spun around. “Really, I am sorry.”

Allison placed her other hand on your shoulder and pulled you close. Her lips were right next to your ear.

“I heard a rumor that you want to have sex with Diego all night long.”

The words echoed inside your head and before your mind could even form the word no she had pulled away. Her beautiful face smiled back at you and she gave you a wink.

Luther almost charged at you, making you recoil as he reached out and grabbed Allison.

“What did you do?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Nothing.” Allison pulled her arm out of his grasp. “Y/N wanted to see Diego and now maybe the two of you can take the night off from trying to kill each other.”

You didn’t really care what they were talking about. All of a sudden you only had one thing on your mind. The siblings continued to squabble behind you, but you walked further into the room, now with a specific target in mind.

Diego walked back from behind the partition, the vase of flowers in his hands. He was clad in all black, dressed for a mission. It accentuated his body and you found yourself fantasizing about what it looked like without the tight clothing.

You pictured rippling muscles on his taut body. It made you like your lips in anticipation of what you hoped was to come.

“Y/N, it’s been a long time.” Diego set the vase on a table as you continued to approach him.

“Too long.” You stopped right in front of him and put your fingers on his chest, needing to touch him.

Diego took a small step back but stopped as his eyes locked with yours. His beautiful browns swirled with confusion. But confusion or not having him look at you sent a wave of heat down your body.

You wanted to rip his clothes off, throw him to the ground, and ride him. The image made you bite back a whimper.

“Are you alright?” Diego rested his hand on your shoulder. “Are they scaring you?”

He looked passed you towards his siblings. Luther and Allison were still fighting about something, but you had blocked them out.

“Can we go somewhere private?” While your desire for the man changed you weren’t sure you wanted him bad enough to put on a show for his siblings unless Diego insisted.

“Yeah.” He looked back at you. “Sure.”

You slid your hand across his chest and moved your body so your head was next to him, his arm flung over your shoulder with the movement.

“I’m sorry you have to see the fighting. Me and Luther, now Luther and Allison.” Diego led you away, through a second door in the back of the room. “It wasn’t how I hoped our reunion would go.”

“You guys don’t see each other often?” You brought your other hand behind Diego and rested it across his back on his hip.

“No.” Diego shook his head. “Enough about me. How have you been? I’m surprised to see you.”

You didn’t want to spend all night talking and tried to think of the best response that was going to land you in bed sooner.

“Well, I’ve been thinking maybe I’ve been away too long.” Your footsteps echoed off the open ceiling as you toured the main corridor. “Maybe it was time to stop fighting and come home.”

“Stop fighting?” Diego laughed. “You’re not a fighter Y/N.”

His arm slipped from around your shoulder. You were in another sitting room. It wasn’t the bedroom you hoped for, but it would do.

“I meant to stop fighting this.” You clasped your hands together as Diego turned to look at you.

One of his eyebrows was raised and his head tilted to the side.

“Fighting this?” He pointed between the two of you. “Y/N, what is going on? I’ve been chasing you since I was a little boy and you’ve never shown the slightest interest.”

“Because I was scared.” You lunged forward and put one hand on his chest and the other around his neck. “But I’m not anymore. When your brother vanished I was terrified that being with you would be dangerous, now I see that there is danger everywhere. And I’m not interested in denying this any longer.”

Diego studied your face. Being so close to him, having him look at you, it filled your body with more need. You clenched your thighs together, certain you were getting so turned on you were going to soak your panties.

“Hmpf.” His shoulders shrugged, but before disappointment could spread his arms were around your waist.

He hoisted you in the air as if you were nothing. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed against him as your lips slammed into his.

Both of you opened your mouths at the same time and your tongues started a war for power. You brought your other hand behind his head and smashed him closer and you ground your hips down on him.

The action almost made him fall over but gave you the leverage to take control of the kiss. His tongue was amazing as it worked against yours. But you let out a whine and started rocking your hips, needing more than just a kiss.

“Woah Y/N.” Diego tried to pull his head back, but you kept yanking him forward. “Isn’t this a little fast?”

“I’d say eighteen years is long enough.” You dropped your legs from his waist and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. “I don’t think I can wait for a second longer.”

His shirt was some sort of combat gear and you weren’t going to figure out how to remove it without his help. Lucky for you his lips dipped back to yours and he started undressing.

You decided to echo his movements and took off your own shirt between kisses. Diego grabbed your waist and pulled your forward, kissing your bare décolletage as he kicked his shoes off.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He nipped at your skin. “Fantasized about this. Dreamed about this.”

“Me either.” In all reality, you’d only wanted this for about five minutes, but those five minutes had been excruciating.

Both of you clumsily undressed, while still trying to touch each other, press your skin to skin, place hard, eager kisses on the other’s body.

Finally, both of you were naked, except your bra. Diego reached around your back and unclipped the clasp. Your mouths found each other again and you continued kissing as the garment slipped away, leaving you totally bare to each other.

“Grrr.” Diego reached out and grabbed your hips, pulling you closer and dragging you to the couch.

He laid you down and you pulled his waist as you spread your legs, wanting him to settle between them, needing his cock deep inside of you.

He moved backward so he was standing over your naked form. There was a deep hunger in his eyes as he took you all in.

Your body was so needy you couldn’t stop wiggling your hips. You held your arms open to him.

“Please. I need you.” You grabbed his wrists. “Please.”

“I want this to be perfect Y/N. As perfect as you are.” Diego licked his lips.

“And I don’t want to wait any longer.” You tugged his arm. “Please, I”ll do anything. I just need you inside me. No more waiting.”

Diego let you pull him down. You spread your legs as he settled between them. You groaned this wasn’t what you wanted. You needed his cock at your entrance, but instead, he kept too much distance as his lips went to your shoulder and hand snaked down your body.

His fingertips felt like fire as they went down your stomach.

“No more teasing.” You whined. “I’m yours. Please, Diego.”

“The things it does to me when I hear you say my name.” Diego dipped further and cupped your pussy. “I’d never hurt you. I need to make sure you’re ready to take me.”

You lifted your head and looked between your bodies. His cock was a monster. Normally you wouldn’t think it possible for your body to handle something so huge, but the sight only flared your excitement.

The more he could fill you the better.

“I’m so empty. Please.” Sweat was starting to cover your body. You dug your fingertips into his hips, hoping you could guide him inside of you.

“Soon baby.” One of his fingers slid inside of you with ease. It wasn’t what you wanted but it was enough to make you arch your back, pressing your chest to his.

“You’re so wet Y/N.” Diego started pumping his finger. “Soaked.”

“For you.” You tried to lift your hips with his movement. “You do this to me.”

Diego let out a growl and removed his finger. Then you felt his head at your pussy, sending desperation through your body. He pushed inside and your muscles tightened on instinct as if you were trying to draw him deeper.

“You have to relax Y/N.” Diego stilled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me.” You dug your fingers further into his hips, encouraging him to push forward.

He started to slide in and you knew what he meant by not hurting you. Your walls struggled to stretch around his girth, making your breathing go frantic. Again he stopped and whipped the hair off your sticky forehead.

“Relax baby.” He placed a light kiss on your lips. “Let me in.”

You nodded, understanding what he meant. Even though your body was in overdrive you took a few breaths and willed the tension out of your muscles. You wanted to be an equal participant in the sex, but Diego needed control for the first portion.

“That’s it.” He kissed your cheek and continued his descent into your pussy. “Oh, you’re so tight Y/N.”

His words made you tense up again, but you were quick to relax. Your body was shaking from desire, the slight burn his cock brought to your pussy, and hearing him give you any sort of praise.

By the time he was into the hilt, you were back to panting, wiggling underneath him, needing more. Instead of moving he pushed his lips to yours and parted them, diving his tongue into your mouth.

You brought your hands up behind his head and pulled him closer. He pulled his cock back a small bit and then re-entered. It made you moan into his mouth.

Each time he left your pussy a little further and slid back with a little more force, but he never broke your kiss.

Soon you found yourself rolling your hips to meet his thrusts, your bodies moving in a perfect dance. The way he was rubbing against you started to turn the desire into desperation. All your want gathered in your core, the fire grew bigger.

You moaned underneath him and he picked up speed. It only fed the flames. You continued moaning, kissing, scratching at his body, unsure you would ever be able to have enough of this man. Until finally the flames ignited into a giant explosion.

Your head fell back with a scream as your toes curled. It was the most intense orgasm of your life. Your walls convulsed around him as Diego let out a grunt and pushed deep inside you one final time, covering your womb in his seed.

“Shit Y/N.” His head was right next to yours. “I should have pulled out. I couldn’t control myself.”

“I’m on the pill.” You didn’t want him to worry about anything.

His head nodded into the couch, he turned to his side and flipped you in the process so he was spooning you, his arm draped around your waist, his fingers running little circles over your skin.

“I never knew you felt the same way…” He kissed your shoulder and you turned your head to look up at him as he rested on his elbow. “All these years we wasted.”

You gave him a reassuring smile, fairly certain if he knew you’d only felt the same way since this evening it would ruin the mood.

“I’ve only ever loved two people. My mom and you.” He brushed a piece of hair out of your face.

You rolled onto your back and reached out, grabbing his face you pulled him down for a kiss. He moved on top of you and was eager to return the gesture.

Love wasn’t something you had given a thought. Right now the only future you cared about was the immediate one, and all you wanted was to have sex with Diego all night.

                The soreness between your legs was the first thing you noticed when you woke.  It had been awhile and you were sure you were going to walk with a limp.  The thought made all sleepiness drain away and your eyes pop open. 

 

                You were on a strange couch, being cuddled with an arm across your side.  Heavy breathing told you your partner was still asleep. 

 

                Dread filled you as you turned to see Diego.  What the fuck?  How did this happen?  But you wanted it to.  You wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night fucking him. 

 

                Memories of your begging, him trying to get you to take a break, drink some water, but all you could do was try and entice him into sleeping with you again.  How many times was it five? Maybe six? How many orgasms did you have? 

 

                What was the matter with you?  The man terrified you!  Why in the world did you want him so badly last night?  You had no idea, but right now you knew you had to get out of here and never return.  Even though you were begging you never felt so violated. 

               

                You stood up and found your pile of clothes.  As you slipped on the pants you heard him stir.

 

                “Morning beautiful.” Diego yawned. “You wore me out last night, come back a lie down.” 

               

                You ignored him as you pulled on your bra, unsure you could dress fast enough. 

 

                “Y/N, what’s the rush?” You heard him sit up. 

 

                Tears started to sting your eyes.  How could you have been so out of control? And with him? 

 

                “You don’t have to leave.”  He was walking over to you. 

               

                You got on your shirt just as his hand touched your shoulder.

 

                “GET AWAY FROM ME.” You snapped out of his grip and almost fell. 

                               

                His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in horror.  You were trying to hold back tears as you picked up your shoes and purse, not bothering to put them on. 

 

                “I don’t understand.” Diego grabbed his pants and pulled them on. “Last night, you were…we were…talk to me.”

 

                “I just need to get home.”  You ran through the door to the room.  Of course it led to an unfamiliar hallway.  “This place is like a fucking maze.” 

               

                You didn’t know whether to head left or right.  It was like everything was blurry last night and now you were having a hard time focusing.

 

                “Let me drive you.” Diego was hot on your heels.

               

                “I’ll walk.”  Shame filled you as you realized you were literally about to do the walk-of-shame. 

 

                You started down to your right. 

 

                “Y/N. Please.” He reached out again.

 

                “I SAID DON’T TOUCH ME.”  You tried to get away from his grasp, but in the process twisted and hit the floor. 

 

                He looked down at you with sadness, but you didn’t want him to look at you at all.  You turned to stand up again and his features hardened. 

 

                “ALLISON,” Diego yelled and took off down the hallway. 

 

                “What? It’s early?”  Allison appeared in one of the doorways. 

 

                “WHAT DID YOU DO?” Diego yelled in her face. 

 

                “I thought you could use some fun.” Allison let out a yawn.

 

                “Does it look like Y/N’s having fun?” Diego pointed toward you.

               

                “It sure sounded like she was last night.” Allison smirked.

 

                You felt sick to your stomach and did’t want to hear the rest of the conversation.  You picked yourself up and walked passed both of them, keeping your head down.

 

                “Fix this.” Diego’s voice was almost as scary as he was. 

 

                “How?” Allison did not sound like she cared for a moment.

 

                You left the hallway and found yourself back into the main vestibule of the Umbrella Academy.  Your heart lurched as you saw the front door.  The stairs were around the corner to your left and you wasted no time making your way over there.

 

                “Y/N?”  Allison’s sweet voice called from behind you.  “Y/N, wait!”

 

                You didn’t understand what happened, but had a feeling that you didn’t want to know.  All you wanted was to get out of this house.  You broke into a sprint, arms out stretched ready to pull open the door.  Your hand was on the knob and you gave it a tug, only for a hand to appear next to your head slamming it shut. 

 

                Before you could let out a cry a voice whispered in your ear:

                “I hear a rumor that you’re deeply in love with Diego and never want to leave him.” 

                The sentence vibrated inside of you and a warmth spread through your veins.  Why were you running again? 

 

                “Y/N, baby?”  Diego jogged down the stairs, pulling his shirt over his head. “Are you alright?” 

 

                “Yeah.”  You blinked away the confusion.  “I don’t know what came over me.”

 

                “Hey you’re fine.” Diego pulled you into a hug.  You practically melted against his chest, never feeling safer in your life.  “Let’s get you back to bed though. I think we could both use some sleep.” 

 

                That sounded like heaven and you nodded your head.  This was exactly where you were supposed to be, cuddled in his embrace.  Safe. Loved.

 

                “You’re welcome.”  Allison’s voice carried a snide tone. 

               

                “Diego?” You looked up at him.

 

                “Yeah baby?” He cupped your cheek.

 

                “Have I told you I love you?” The words sounded so right. 

 

                “Hmmm.” He squeezed you tight. “I’ve known you loved me for a long time now, it’s nice to hear you admit it to yourself.”

 

                You sighed and let him lead you back into the house.  You were so lucky to have a man who knew you so well. 


End file.
